


Pot of Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickling, mark is definitely not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy romantic dorks are too snarky to actually sleep.</p><p>For wintel's monster!AU. Korean Fox Monster (여우요괴) + Rübezahl Mark and half-Leprechaun Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintel/gifts).



“Stop it.”

“No.”

“Mark, it’s like 6 am.”

“6:45.”

“Stop it!”

Mark smirked down at the grumpy man lying in bed beside him. Jack was lying on his side, facing away from his boyfriend. The blankets were pulled up to his waist, leaving his freckled back exposed to Mark’s teasing.

The older man’s ears were relaxed, and his tail moved to rest over Jack’s side and stomach as he leaned in again. “Time to get u-up!” he cooed, and pressed a little kiss to his pointed ear.

Jack squirmed and failed to suppress a giggle, shrugging his shoulder up and moving his head to try and get away. “I said stop!” The ginger admonished, but that didn’t stop Mark from pressing two more fluttering kisses to his ear, bringing out several more snorts from the sleepy man.

“Go ’way,” Jack mumbled with a silly smile before covering his head with a pillow.

This didn’t stop Mark. He shifted lower, wrapped his arms around Jack’s torso, and pressed his lips to all the freckles on his boyfriend’s shoulder, shoulder blades, then his spine and upper back. He poured affection onto the man’s pale skin, pecking and nuzzling, his tail wiggling.

The half-leprechaun tossed the pillow from his face and struggled the best he could in his drowsy state, giggling uncontrollably. “Stop! You win, just- cut it out, you monster!”

“Stop what?” Mark feigned innocence before rubbing his tail over Jack’s bellybutton; Jack let out a shriek and fell onto his back before he dissolved into high-pitched giggles and laughs, his ability to form words gone.

It didn’t last long; Mark knew how unbearably ticklish his boyfriend was and stopped after a minute. Jack giggled for a few moments after that as his body relaxed. Mark smiled at the dumb grin stuck on Jack's lips, overcome with giddy emotion at how completely adorable this man was.

Jack turned over to face Mark, taking his tail in gentle hands and cuddling it close to his face as he yawned, nose crinkling, ears pink as he snuggled back into the other man’s chest.

“Don’t ever fucking wake me up this early again, you doof,” the redhead muttered.

“But I like messing with your sleeping schedule,” his boyfriend teased. “I want to steal your pot o’ gold!”

“I don’t have a pot of gold!”

Mark kissed his forehead. “You’re _my_ pot of gold.”

Jack scoffed. “You’re such a sap, you furry.”

Mark’s temper rose. “The next time you call me that, you’re sleeping outside, Pippi Longstocking.” He managed to keep his tone even despite the captivating image of his lover lying before him: Eyes shut, on the verge of sleep, Mark’s tail wrapped in his arms like a favorite stuffed animal. It was fucking _adorable_. Nothing would ever convince him otherwise. He had the most adorable boyfriend in the entire world. His heart swelled at the thought.

Damn, Mark really _was_ sappy.

“I’d like to see you try,” the half-leprechaun shot right back as he pushed his face straight into Mark’s chest, snuggling close for warmth. “Now shut up and go back to sleep.”

Needless to say, they fell back into sound dreams, warm and safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for spamming you all with this AU but it is far too cute for me to ignore.


End file.
